


The Games We Play

by Rekall



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ice Play, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game is being played between Dutch and Delle Seyah and it's one that Dutch is currently losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggimus_Rex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/gifts).



Dutch panted as she laid stretched on the bed, her hands gripping the railings of the headboard, her body aching as the fingers inside her moved at a slow and lazy pace. There was no rushing, the fingers simply took their time, sliding in and out as they waited for Dutch to get riled up, which was a state she was rapidly approaching but not quite just yet. It was enough to make Dutch wet but not enough for the release that she desperately longed for.

She was hot. Everything felt like it was on fire and she wanted nothing more than to make the heat go away. Part of her wanted to beg but long ago when they started this _thing_ between them she vowed never to beg Delle Seyah for anything.

"You look beautiful like this."

Dutch closed her eyes and turned her head away at Delle Seyah's words. Although she agreed to give in to her desires for the other woman a small part of her still hated herself for it. There was just something about Delle Seyah that had a way of annoying Dutch, but at the same time, Dutch had finally reached the point where she could no longer deny her attraction to the other woman. 

"Dutch." A gentle hand was placed against her cheek. "I want you to look at me."

Despite the fact she accepted their arrangement, a part of Dutch still wanted to resist. She ignored Delle Seyah and kept her eyes clenched shut, pretending she didn't hear the other woman.

There was a chuckle as Delle Seyah moved away. It was almost enough to make Dutch protest the lost of contact but she wasn't about to let Delle Seyah get an easy victory. She knew that Delle Seyah's desire for her was strong. It was a lust that only seemed to grow each time they were together.

Dutch laid still as she heard Delle Seyah move about the room. There was no rustle of clothes which was a good sign. Dutch probably really would start begging if she thought Delle Seyah was getting dressed and was about to leave her. It was something she kept to herself though, Delle Seyah didn't need to know.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Dutch wasn't quite sure what was going on. She knew that Delle Seyah was up to something but she had no idea what it could be. Despite the heat she shivered in anticipation. She knew all she had to do was open her eyes and find out but part of the fun was being kept in the dark and let things remain a mystery.

Fortunately Dutch didn't have long to wait. She could hear as Delle Seyah made her way back to the bed and there was a small dip as she settled down on the bed next to Dutch.

"Last chance to open your eyes."

Even if she wanted too at that point Dutch was too interested in finding out what Delle Seyah had in store for her.

_Cold._

Dutch gasped at the sensation on her stomach as she lifted her head, her eyes flying open in the process. What she found was an ice cube sitting on her skin and a devious looking Delle Seyah who was next to her who laughed at the hateful expression Dutch was giving her. 

"You're mean," Dutch dryly said as Delle Seyah rocked the ice cube between her fingers, forcing it to touch more of Dutch's body. Dutch shivered under the coldness but she didn't protest.

"I did warn you."

Dutch resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she was fascinated by the way the ice cube moved as her skin became use to the cold feel of it. Her breath hitched as she wondered if Delle Seyah would do something more with it. 

Fortunately she didn't have long to wait.

Bending over Dutch, Delle Seyah used her mouth to pick up the ice cube, her lips lingering for a moment on Dutch's skin before moving away, leaving only her tongue touching Dutch's body. Inch by inch Delle Seyah lazily moved her tongue upwards while all Dutch could do was squirm under the touch of it. 

Silently Dutch began cursing at Delle Seyah. The woman was teasing her and knew it. All Dutch wanted to do was get her release and then get out of the damn room. There were times she hated herself for being so weak. It was so much easier when she simply had to rely on hate when it came to Delle Seyah, instead of craving her touch. 

Dutch had tried going elsewhere, seeking the comforts of both men and women but she always found herself going back to Delle Seyah. 

It was infuriating at times.

What also was infuriating was the slow pace that Delle Seyah's tongue was moving at.

Dutch gasped as Delle Seyah's tongue finally reached one of her nipples. It lingered for just a minute, the tip of her tongue just barely touching. Then, a little unexpectedly, she lowered her mouth, encasing the entire nipple and causing Dutch to hiss in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the cold cube of ice came into contact with sensitive skin.

In a flash Dutch's world was reduced to the ice cube. The hottest of Delle Seyah's mouth combined with the coldness from the ice cube was almost too much to bare. She wanted to look away again, to close her eyes and block it all out but she found her eyes locked onto Delle Seyah's devious and heated look. In that moment Dutch felt more lust for her than she had since they first began the thing they had between them.

Dutch's mind barely registered when Delle Seyah's fingers began moving inside her once again, sliding slippery, touching Dutch in all the ways she liked best. She stretched her legs wider, wanting, needing, to give Delle Seyah better access.

As her release overcame her, she did clench her eyes shut, her body arching under waves of pleasure and her hands once again going for the railings of the headboard.

When the pleasure subside, Dutch opened her eyes to find the ice cube resting between her breasts. Beyond that was Delle Seyah, her chin resting on Dutch's stomach. There was a grin on her face and she looked overly pleased with herself.

Dutch flicked the ice cube away as she returned Delle Seyah's grin. She had to admit, Delle Seyah knew how to make her feel good and Dutch knew just how to repay the favour.

Reaching down, Dutch pulled Delle Seyah upwards and crushed their mouths together. Greedily, Delle Seyah demanded access to Dutch's mouth, pressing her tongue against Dutch's lips. Normally Dutch would put up a fight but she was in a good mood, her body felt loose and relaxed from earlier so she obediently opened her mouth and let Delle Seyah explore for a few minutes before deciding to change things up.

With her arms wrapped tight around Delle Seyah's body, Dutch rolled them so that she was now on top, their mouths never leaving contact the entire time. When she was settled, Dutch finally pulled away and gave Delle Seyah a grin.

"My turn to take care of you."

Delle Seyah returned the smile. "Gladly."

Sliding off the bed it didn't take Dutch long to find what she was looking for, a pair of handcuffs. She held the handcuffs behind her back as she returned to the bed where she then dangled them from her fingers as she showed them to Delle Seyah. "I want to try something new."

Although they hadn't discussed bondage before, Dutch knew that Delle Seyah wouldn't say 'no' and she was right as Delle Seyah held out her wrists, ready for them to be handcuffed together. "Make me your prisoner."

"That's what I plan on doing," Dutch said, reassuring her as she handcuffed Delle Seyah to the headboard and than gave her a gentle kiss.

Suddenly however Dutch pulled away and gave Delle Seyah a devious look as she left the bed once more and gathered up her clothes as she began to dress. "Be good and stay like that for a while. I'm just going to get a drink or something." There was a beeping sound from one of Dutch's pockets. "Oh, look, a warrant; I might be a bit longer."

"Dutch!" Delle Seyah yelled as Dutch headed for the door.

Dutch however paid no attention to her as she left the room. As the door closed behind her she could still hear Delle Seyah yelling her name, but Dutch continued to ignore her as she leaned her back against the wall, set the timer on her watch and waited.

There really was no plan on making Delle Seyah wait very long. Dutch had lied about the warrant and a small part of her felt bad for just leaving, but at the same time it also felt a bit good. Five minutes wouldn't hurt Delle Seyah.

A game was being played between them. It was one Delle Seyah was currently winning and Dutch couldn't allow that. With her little stunt a little bit of control just returned to her. 

At least until Delle Seyah got her revenge. 

It was something that Dutch was looking forward too.

Impatiently, Dutch checked her watch; four more minutes. 

Then the fun would begin again.


End file.
